


Memories of The Past

by CalypsoGalaxies



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Because I can, But added in some new stuff because, F/M, I did a lot of game referencing while writing this lol, I tried to stick as close to canon as i could, I'm proud of this tbh, Its long and i hope it's good omg I'm so worried, Like i had the game on while writing for scenery help, So many... words.., This took me literal weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoGalaxies/pseuds/CalypsoGalaxies
Summary: After everything is seemingly over, Xion starts asking Roxas about his memories, things happen between them, and they slowly grow closer then they already were.(Spoilers for The Legend of Zelda Breath of The Wild!)





	Memories of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Rokushi Day, but my goal was 10,000 words and some things came up so I didn't get finished with it in time. I had this major urge to write something after the Breath of The Wild 2 Trailer was released at E3, so that's how this started! I feel like it's pretty good, and I'm pretty proud of it, it's my first fanfic that's this long!
> 
> The little ~ things mark the start of the next part, I couldn't figure out any other way to do that so, I just used that. I think I got the idea from another fanfic with lots of parts like that.
> 
> Oh and in case you're wondering, there'll be some new stuff for the Spiderman AU very soon!

The first time she asked him about his memories, he felt rather bad about it.

"...Roxas?"

He whipped his head around to look at her, having been sitting on the dusty earth and sharpening his sword, it had gotten somewhat dull from all the fighting he had done over the past months. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right just a little bit, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Xion didn't expect him to say anything, he rarely did, she just walked over and sat down on the ground beside him without another thought. "Can I watch?"

He nodded his head, his eyes calm and soft as he looked at her; his gaze seemed filled with longing, and he looked at her a little longer then he meant too. Eventually however, he looked back down at his sword and went back to sharpening it; using a tool he had borrowed from Dento back at Zora's Domain, yet had never managed to return.

It had only been a few weeks now since they had come together to defeat Calamity Ganon, when Roxas had wielded the Master Sword and the Bow of Light together to put the large beast of malice in his place, and when Xion had used her powers of light to seal him away for good. Never to bother the people of Hyrule ever again, the struggle was over.

However, this only brought up another struggle; albeit one a lot less stressful and filled with the sense of doom and destruction. It was more a struggle between the two of them, him and her alone affected by it.

He didn't have all of his memories, but he had all the memories she had left for him, he had told her how he had made sure to have gotten each and every one before heading to rescue her, so he wouldn't end up disappointing her when he got there.

"You'd never disappoint me." She had told him, her gaze as warm as the sun in the sky above. He had almost melted under her gaze, heart pounding against his chest as he struggled to keep himself from running forward and wrapping her in his embrace, his desire to hug her, to protect her, being stronger then the exhaustion he had currently felt, but he had hesitated, only for her to run up and hug him without a second thought.

He had taken her back to his house in Hateno; having managed to make a deal with a local carpenter by the name of Bolson just months before, working his way up until finally managing to make the place his own, it was a good place for him to just relax when the stress of taking back the Divine Beasts finally got to him. This allowed her to rest up a few days, regain her strength, and become her old healthy and happy self again.

They had just finished checking up on Vah Ruta; the Elephant Divine Beast, and had set up camp in a grassy field near Ruto Mountain. They were still relatively close to the mountain that the mechanical beast rested upon; but too far from Zora's Domain to make it before nightfall. So they had set up camp early.

This "struggle" was more with him then it was with her, at least that's what he assumed. His own emotions would wack at his brain every time she was near, his arms aching to wrap around her, his hands aching to be locked with hers, and his heart melting whenever she so much as smiled at him.

"Hey Roxas?"

Her voice dragged him out of his deep thinking, and his turned to look at her.

"Do you remember Axel?"

He tilted his head to the left ever so slightly, raising both eyebrows. The name sounded very familiar to him, but probably not familiar enough.

"...vaguely." he mumbled.

This seemed to disappoint her, for she let out a quiet sigh. "He was a close friend of ours, a high member of the royal guard along with Isa. You trained with him often. We knew him quite well, he'd always know just what to say to cheer someone up."

"What did he look like? I may have seen him in a memory, but didn't hear his name." He asked curiously.

"Green eyes, wild red hair, always making really bad puns?" 

"Oh. That's Axel."

She let out a short laugh, the mere sound of it making his heart flutter. "Had a feeling you'd know who he is the moment I described him."

"What did Isa look like?"

"Blue hair, green eyes, usually with Axel." 

"That creepy guy?"

This caused her to full on bust into laughter, eyes closed as she did so, he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes him, he was always pretty quiet and stoic, but Axel sometimes talked about how he was just this soft guy who loved reading books and writing. I never saw much of that out of him though, he was mostly quiet and respectful, he was a noble warrior, used this large claymore in battle, it was incredible to watch him and Axel spar, claymore against blade." She explained, before her eyes seemed to grow dull.

"I miss them."

This was when Roxas realized, all these people that Xion remembered, that he remembered, were all gone. All of them were 100 years in the past, having either died in the calamity or having escaped and lived out their days elsewhere.

They were all that was left; that had experienced time before the calamity anyway, or maybe she was the only one. He felt as if he could barely remember these people, those times, or anything about his past self.

He had memories; but not all of them, dying and going through the Shrine of Resurrection can do that to you.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down at the sword in his hands, unsure of what else to do or say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She said as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't choose to forget everything, you were forced too, memories of everything you've ever done being ripped away from you in a matter of minutes.. I don't know how you've handled it so well."

"I feel like I'm broken, or something." He admitted, slowly placing his sword back in its sheath. "I feel like I'm supposed to grieve for all of these people, our friends and families, the champions, everyone. And yet.. I can't. I can somewhat remember them but I don't feel as if I actually know them. Ya know?"

She nodded, "Yes I understand. I had a feeling that's how it'd be, and there's nothing wrong with you for that." 

He then stood up and dusted himself off, before offering a hand to her to help her up. She accepted, and the warmth that her touch left behind gave him this weird sense of longing.

"Let's finish setting up camp, it'll be night time soon." He stated, and she nodded in agreement.

~

The second time she asked him, he got insanely curious.

It had been 2 weeks since their talk near Ruto Mountain, they had checked on one of the other Divine Beasts, Vah Medoh of the Rito. They were now resting in a field beside Irch Plain, overlooking Hyrule Castle.

"Do you remember Sora?" She asked, fumbling around with some flowers she had picked in a nearby patch, currently sitting on the ground and leaning against a large tree, the only tree in the field, while he walked around, scouting the area.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over at her, "My.. brother, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yep! Ventus was your brother too, Vanitas was mine."

He scratched his head, "You had a brother? Wouldn't that have made him a prince or something?" 

"Yeah, but he didn't get any powers like I did, at least I don't think he did.. he didn't get a knight assigned to him like I did either." She explained, "That knight was you, by the way."

He blinked a couple of times, looking at the ground before looking up at her, "Did.. did Ganon-"

"They were caught in the calamity, like most of our friends." She cut him off with a sigh, "At least, that's what I'm assuming, I never heard from them." 

"Who were the others?" He asked, walking over and plopping down on the ground beside her, looking at her with curiosity. "What were they like?"

She seemed perfectly happy to answer all of his questions, and ended up rambling about their past for hours on end, all the way until the sun started to set.

"Hey Xion.. what was I like? Back then?" He asked, leaning back against the tree and staring into the distance, "Was I any different?"

"You were a lot quieter, you talk more now then you did back then, which I don't mind at all. You were more serious and easily angered, now you seem to be more level headed and carefree." She explained, "You'd stay up all night training sometimes, yet never stayed in late to rest. You could dual wield two blades at once before ever even getting the master sword, most of the other knights feared your skills." She was quiet before adding, "You didn't use my name as much either, usually "Your Highness" or "Princess", you were quite respectful, maybe a little too much."

"You sound as if you were proud of me." He said with a quiet laugh, "And by the way, I can still dual wield, I just usually don't, unless I really need too anyway." Before adding, "And I didn't even think of that... you don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head, "I don't mind at all, I like it when you say it even." Then she smiled "I was proud of you, amazed by you even. Your talent was remarkable, and ridiculously impressive." She spoke, leaning against him somewhat, "Even when I didn't want you around I had to admit you were incredible."

He felt a heat rising to his cheeks and had to struggle not to stutter when he spoke, "Really?"

"Mhm! Sometimes you'd fight with such a fire in your eyes that even I was a little frightened by you, and in that final fight with Ganon that same fire returned, but it burned brighter, more violently. As if every fiber in your body was screaming at you to finish him off. It was incredible to witness, especially when you'd jump off the Master Cycle to shoot arrows at him in such a fashion that it'd leave any skilled archer breathless."

He coughed the next time he tried to speak, his throat having gone dry, his cheeks hot and his heart pounding. He never thought that being complimented by the princess of Hyrule would have such an effect on him, but it did. 

"Th.. Thank you-" he rubbed his face a bit with one hand, "I didn't think I was that good."

She smiled at him, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Mr.Hero." she sat up and ruffled his hair, causing him to let out a soft chuckle and smile brightly.

"I suppose I should." He admitted, watching as she lifted up the flower crown she had been working on, having made it out of bright blue flowers.

"What's that for?" He asked, only for him to become rather confused once she placed the crown of flowers on his head.

She stared at him for a few minutes, before smiling softly.

"It suits you."

~

The third time she asked him, their conversation was left unfinished.

It was 3 weeks since their talk at Irch Plain, they had finished checking on the other Divine Beasts, Vah Rudania and Vah Noboris. Now they were sitting on the steps of Impa's Home in Kakariko Village; having just finished up a meeting with her and some of the other Sheikah, and were now just watching the night sky. 

"Hey Roxas? Do you remember when you were given that Tunic?"

He looked down at the blue Champion's Tunic he was currently wearing, brushing a speck of dirt off of it that he hadn't noticed earlier, before looking back at her, "Not really, it's vague."

"Father had me make that Tunic for you, I didn't want too, but I'm glad i did, it really does suit you. Goes well with your eyes." 

He coughed and lightly hit his chest, why was she always so good at making him flustered? "Th.. thank you."

"Plus! It matches your sword, in a way." She said with a shrug, "Not the exact same blue, but blue nonetheless! It's kind of like when the sword glows that bright blue maybe? I'm unsure."

He slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath, gently rubbing the steel with his fingers, "I guess so." He held it up to the sky, tilting it slightly and letting the light of the moon shine on it, it was almost glowing now.

"Even though I don't really need this anymore." He said as he put it back down, "Ganon is gone, and so are most of the monsters, but it's not like I can just put it back."

She nodded her head, "Plus we never know what might come up.. sadly." She glanced away, hands resting on the step she was sitting on.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Roxas put the sword back in its sheathe and stood up, offering his hand to her.

She took it, and he helped her to stand. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He pointed up the hill, where the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine rested, it was surrounded by flowers and overlooked the village. "Up there, we'll get a better view."

He led her up the hill and to the shrine, but instead of sitting on the platform, they sat in the flower patch in front of it.

"The moon is beautiful." She muttered under her breath, having chosen to keep looking at the sky instead of the Village below, "It's full, and shining brightly. It's a welcome change from the Blood Moon that would usually occur at Full Moon instead of the.. ya know.. actual moon."

"I got tired of all the red to be honest with you." Roxas blurted, leaning back and putting his hands on the ground behind him for support. "Every full moon, red red red. Monsters I'd slain coming back up to kick my ass. It was annoying."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "But you were always careful, albeit maybe a slight bit reckless." 

"Hey!"

They looked at each other for a minute, before busting into bubbly laughter.

Slowly they stopped laughing, but now they were just looking at each other, each staring into the other's eyes, a comfortable silence that neither of them seemed to mind. However it suddenly felt a lot warmer then it should be, which made no sense, seeing as there was a cool breeze blowing through the area. 

"...Roxas?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" 

She leaned forward just a little, "I've uh.. been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He sounded almost breathless.

She had no idea how to properly say how she was feeling, how he made her feel, so instead, she leaned forward, ever so slightly, stopping just a few mere inches from his face.

His eyes flickered down to her lips, but quickly looked back up at her eyes, but he was too late, she had noticed.

They both leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut as they were seconds away from closing the distance between them, hearts pounding and hands shaking, both of them filled with a feeling of nervousness and desire.

"Excuse me?"

They two jumped away from each other, eyes wide, before looking behind them, seeing one of the Sheikah warriors, Dorian, standing there.

"I hate to interrupt, but Miss Impa is looking for you two." He spoke, he actually looked a little sympathetic, as if he had known what they were about to do.

"We're coming!" Xion exclaimed, quickly getting up, face flushed red as she tried to avoid looking at Roxas, who stood up beside her. 

They never did bring up their "almost kiss" after that.

~

The fourth time she asked him, she ended up getting emotional.

They were riding towards the Sanidin Park Ruins, a small park that gave a beautiful view of the rest of Hyrule. In the middle was a large horse statue, a moat of clear water surrounding it. It had been a week since their "almost kiss" back in Kakariko.

He hadn't known that he had named his horse, Terra, after someone from his past when he had chosen the name, he hadn't remembered the knight yet, and merely liked the name. Now that he remembered him however, calling for his horse felt a lot more strange.

Xion's horse, he had named after a much different knight, one of ancient times and a different land, he had heard the name and the meaning behind it on his travels, Arion. He had given the name to the white horse he had managed to tame near these same ruins, it was a decedent of her own horse from many years ago, it only seemed right he give it to her.

"The last time I was here was right before we were to head out for the Springboro Wisdom. All the way on Mount Lanayru." She spoke, hopping off her horse and walking up the steps and to the outlook. Leaning against the railing as she let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes, letting the cool breeze rush over her.

Roxas slowly followed, taking his time, he had only been here a couple of times on his journey, but for some reason, after he had aquired the memory connected with it, the location felt a lot different to him.

He walked up beside her, placing his hands on the railing and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was thinking, wondering if she was ok.

"...Xion?"

She didn't respond, so he turned his head, looking out at the view before them.

"And yet. We're still the same ages we were then, plus a hundred I guess.. doesn't feel that way. Just a 18 and 19 year old, alone against the world."

He put his hands in his pockets, "I'm 19? Thought I was 17 or something."

Xion couldn't help but laugh, "You forgot your age too? The Shrine of Resurrection really is annoying." She shook her head, "Well yes, you are."

"Hmm." He turned his head towards her, "What else do you remember about me?"

She rubbed her chin, letting out a quiet "hmm" as she thought. "You really liked chocolate, but tried not to eat it that much because you had an image to hold up. You were really good with animals, and the stable men often asked you for help with the horses because you were so knowledgeable about them. Your favorite color was Blue, I assume it still is?"

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"You loved sparring with the other knights; especially Axel, Sora and Ventus, and sometimes you even sparred with Vanitas. You usually won though. It's no wonder you ended up being the great champion we had been looking for." She looked at him, before looking back at the land before them. "You always knew just what to say, just what to do. Even when I didn't want you around, when I was being selfish and didn't want a knight to travel with me, when I yelled at you for following me when you were just following orders. I had to admit you were remarkable, and I still feel bad for all the mean things I said to you."

"You've already apologized for those things, and I forgave you instantly." He spoke, looking at her with a soft gaze.

"So you do remember that at least." She said with a sigh, not turning to look at him, "After I apologized we became close friends, you spoke more and acted more upbeat, acted less serious and quiet. You told me why you were always so quiet, that you were scared of saying the wrong things, of tarnishing your image, but it wasn't an act of selfishness, more like you wanted to be seen as the noble warrior everyone wanted you to be."

"Now you're more.. carefree, talkative, and a little silly, yet just as brave and as noble as you were then. Maybe you're as bit more reckless, maybe you're a bit more experimental, but that's ok, you're still you. Nothing will change that, you're still my best friend."

"Even when I failed you?" 

She whipped around and gave him a serious glare, "You did not fail me!" She snapped, catching him off guard, "You did all that you could, you stood by me when you could've just ran off and saved yourself, you didn't fail me, you saved me."

"But I.. I died.." 

"That doesn't matter to me, you came back, you're here, you're you, and you saved me again. You dying in my arms was never seen as a failure to me, more like an act of sacrifice, an act of care, and an act of selflessness."

"You never meant more to me then you did in that moment Roxas. Seeing you, battered and bruised, looking at me as if I was the only thing in the world, saying you were sorry over and over again no matter how many times I told you it was ok, that you'd be ok. My heart had never ached more in my life."

"I missed you, the moment you were gone I missed you, the moment we laid you in the water of the Shrine of Resurrection I missed you, the moment I put your sword back in its stone before The Great Deku tree I missed you, the moment I went to go and face Ganon alone I missed you." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and he didn't know what to say. 

"All those years I missed you, but I had to focus on keeping Ganon at bay, when you finally awoke and I sensed your presence once more that longing for you came back at such a force I nearly cried. I couldn't stand it, being completely alone, it does things to you. Yet I remained strong, I guided you best to my ability, and here you are, by my side again." She rubbed at her eyes a little, "You never failed me Roxas. You gave me hope."

His mouth had gone dry, he opened it as if to speak but no words came out, he gulped and tried to speak again, but still nothing. He looked around, eyes averting her gaze for a few moments before looking at her, into her eyes, his heart had been pounding from the moment she started speaking of how she had missed him, and he had no idea what to say. 

So instead, he stepped closer, gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She accepted his embrace, letting out a quiet sob as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter then anyone ever had in his life, fingers digging into the back of his shirt as she buried her face into his shoulder, her wet tears leaving a stain behind in the fabric, but he didn't care.

He wrapped one arm around her back, gently rubbing it in smooth circles, while the other rested on the back of her head, his fingers gently running through her hair. He closed his eyes and said nothing, just letting her cry, sometimes.. you just need to let it all out, and he would allow her to do so for as long as she needed.

Soon enough, her sobs quieted into gentle whimpers, but her hold on him did not so much as falter, in fact, it only tightened.

"Please don't leave me again, Roxas."

He almost hadn't heard her; her voice having been muffled by the cloth of his shirt, her face still nuzzled into the fabric, her eyes shut tight, but he had heard her, and his heart started racing. He held her tighter.

"I'll never leave you again."

~

The fifth time she asked, she was tired, and cold.

"Why are we here again?"

He was kneeled down by the fire, looking through his pack to make sure he had everything, they were currently in Tabantha, near the snowfield, resting for the evening at Snowfield Stable. The sun would be setting soon, they had gotten here early. It had been about 2 weeks since their talk at the Sanidin Ruins.

"You said you wanted to see the snow, so we decided to take the long route to Rito Village instead of the short one." He explained, not even looking up from the apple in his hand, "Too late to turn back now."

She let out a groan and plopped down beside him, "At least we have these winter clothes. Although yours look more new, where did you get those?"

"Rito Village. They were on sale."

He wore a Snowquill Tunic, which had been crafted by Rito artisans, the fabric had been dyer a snow white color instead of its normal red, the feathered shoulder pads were green and yellow, yet still fit with the theme. There was a feather in his hair, but it was made of metal, and had a special ruby ingrained into it, that stone harnessed the power of fire to make cold climates more bearable, so he was probably much warmer then she was. He had on special snow boots, as well as warm pants, they were black and lined with soft fur and feathers, he was probably the warmest person in the area.

"You have on royal garments, you're probably warmer then me." He blurted, cutting an apple with his pocket knife, "Although I'm surprised Impa kept them so well cleaned, they're ancient by now."

She looked down at her white fur coat, "I'm rather surprised by it myself, to be honest with you." She let out a soft chuckle, "These pants could be warmer though, they're just white like the jacket, not much lining or anything, and I don't even have special snow boots."

"I can fix that." He said, suddenly pulling a pair out of his pack, "I bought extra. You could've just said those boots weren't fit for snow trekking, ya know." 

He handed them to her and she put them on, surprisingly, they fit perfectly, even matched her outfit, unlike his black ones, hers were brown with white trim.

"How did you..?"

"Lucky guess." He spoke, handing her half of the apple, "Here."

"Oh, thank you." She said, taking the slice from him and biting into it.

"You know, they have a dog here." He blurted, "Didn't you like dogs?"

She almost choked on her apple, "A dog?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did- please slow down you're gonna choke-"

She ignored him, finished her apple, stood up and bolted off, probably to look for the dog.

He let out a soft sigh, watching her go, half wishing she had stayed, her being beside him had made him feel warmer.

After finishing organizing their things, he took their stuff instead and paid for a night, two beds, thankfully he had enough rupees for two.

He put their stuff down, and walked outside to look for her, finding her happily playing with the stable's resident Hylian Retriever, who appeared more then happy to have a friend.

He smiled softly, leaning against the wall beside one of the entrances and just watching, crossing his arms and putting one foot on the wall behind him, he didn't know how she did it, being so happy.

His eyes kind of, averted away from her, looking to the nearby campfire, he stared into the flames, the fire reflected in his eyes like the fire that burned in them when he was fighting Ganon, he was now deep in thought. 

Too deep in thought to notice Xion coming his way.

"Roxas?"

He yelped, falling forward, flailing his arms with one leg on the ground and the other in the air, when he couldn't regain his balance, she caught him instead, helping him back onto his feet.

"You ok? You were just staring at the fire?"

"Oh? Yeah I was just, uh, thinking."

"Well it's freezing out here, let's head inside." 

He nodded his head, watching as she walked inside, the dog scampering after her, he stood there a minute, before walking in after them. 

He plopped down onto the carpet near the beds, pulling out the Sheikah Slate and looking through the pictures, she flopped down beside him, wrapping her arms around one of his and laying her head on his shoulder, looking down at what he was doing. The dog flopped down beside her and laid his head on one of her legs, he must like her a lot.

After a few minutes, she let out a yawn, "I'm a lot more tired then I thought I was.." 

"You can go rest if you want, the beds are over there, I already paid for our stay, your stuff is on your bed." He said quietly, turning to look at her with soft, sympathetic eyes.

She shook her head, hugging his arm a little tighter, "I'd rather stay with you."

He felt his cheeks warm up, but nodded, "As you wish."

"Do you remember Revali?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Very vaguely, he seemed like an ass."

She laughed at that, "He was mean, but a good friend, the best archer in all of the Rito, that big bird was rude and selfish, yet kind and caring at the same time. He was always trying to one up you though, I think he was just jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" He asked.

"You got the sword that seals the darkness, which brought all of the attention onto you. Maybe he wanted that. He still got attention, being the Rito champion and all, but I guess he wanted more then that." She explained, closing her eyes, she seemed rather comfortable.

"I guess so.." 

She snuggled closer to him, making his heart skip a beat, "You're really warm." She mumbled under her breath, not opening her eyes, "I could stay here forever.."

He shook his head a little, trying to keep his mind from going completely blank, "If- if you want-" 

They went silent, and after a few minutes he realized her breathing had slowed and went into a quiet rhythm, she had fallen asleep.

His gaze softened, and he quietly put the sheikah slate away, before turning, gently pulling his arm out of her grip, and picking her up, carrying her bridal style over to her bed and slowly putting her down, moving her stuff to the floor.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Xion."

~

The sixth time she asked him, she was amazed.

"So why are we here again?" She asked, kicking a loose pebble with her foot just to see how far it'd go. They were on the Bridge of Hylia, walking towards the middle of it, it had been about a week since the last time she asked. The sun was just now starting to set.

"I wanted to show you something, he shows up every now and then, but he's the easiest to see at night." Roxas explained, stretching his arms a bit.

"He?"

He let out a chuckle, gently taking her hand and walking to the fountain in the middle of the bridge, it was broken and tattered, with an old broken wagon beside it, ferns growing on the sides of it. 

"You'll see."

He sat on one of the large stones surrounding the fountain, patting the spot beside him, "Come on, we'll have to wait."

"Roxas, you're getting confusing." She admitted as she sat down beside him, "Who is he? And why would be on this bridge? At night?" 

He seemed to smirk, looking out towards the water, "That's why."

A large golden horn was emerging from the crystal waters, then green scales, then an entire snake like body, until the entire creature was visible. One of the three mystic dragons that resided within Hyrule.

Farosh.

In the darkness of the night, he shined like a firefly, yet bigger, and brighter, and every single last part of his body glowed with a lime light, he let out a loud roar as he slowly flew around the area.

"Is.. is that-"

"Mhm! That's Farosh." Roxas stated, pointing up towards him, "I saw him all the time on my journeys, a lot more often then Naydra or Dinraal. Sometimes he even stops to look at me, but I've never gotten very close." 

"He's.. remarkable!" She suddenly grabbed the sheikah slate from him and turned on the camera, "I've never seen him in person!"

She stood up and ran closer to the edge of the bridge, snapping picture after picture of the large green dragon, and Roxas couldn't help but watch. 

For a few minutes he just watched her, how excited and curious she was, before he noticed the dragon coming closer, he'd be flying over the bridge soon.

He stood up and walked over to her, "You might want to back up a bit, if you get too close without his consent, balls of lightning shoot off his body, I don't know if he does it on purpose or what, but I've been hit by them a couple of times, it's not fun."

She looked up at him, tilting her head in confusion, before she backed up with him, more towards the center of the bridge again.

The dragon let out another roar as he drifted over the bridge, it seemed as if he'd just keep flying on and go about his night, however... he stopped, and turned his head, looking straight at the two of them.

"Does he always do that?" Xion blurted, struck with pure amazement, she stepped forward, but he gently grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"He has a couple of times, but never with that much intensity." His voice actually shook just a little, as if he was scared, causing Xion to look back at him in utter confusion.

The dragon floated closer, and closer, until he was right in front of them, yet no balls of lightning flew off of him, he was doing this on purpose. He then lowered his head, until it was a mere few inches away from the two.

Xion was more amazed and curious by this sudden change of events, while Roxas looked absolutely terrified, worried that at a moments notice the dragon would start to fly away and a ball of lightning would shoot off and hit her, he grit his teeth, preparing to take the hit if that happened. 

She started to move her hand, probably to touch Farosh, and Roxas's heart nearly stopped from worry, but he didn't stop her, he would if things started to look bad, but he didn't want to upset her. 

Nothing happened, Farosh let her gently place her hand on his muzzle, it was as if he was fully comfortable with her presence, as if he sensed her light, and how good she was. 

"You're incredible." She whispered to him, gently rubbing his muzzle, "A remarkable creature.. one of legend." 

He let out a soft growl, most likely he was agreeing with her, or saying thank you. 

She looked over her shoulder at Roxas, "Come on, he won't hurt you." 

He kind of gulped, shaking his head, but she insisted he at least walk a little closer, so he did, stepping forward until he was right beside Xion. The dragon regarded him with a look of respect, a look that Roxas hadn't seen before.

"He's the dragon of the spring of courage, your triforce is courage, I wouldn't be surprised if he regarded you with immense respect." Xion said, looking at him with a soft look, "Maybe he's just known, that you've been too busy to stop and say hello."

Roxas looked at her, squinting his eyes a little as he thought, before he opened them again, and turned to Farosh.

"Sorry about that."

The dragon let out another soft growl, most likely to say "it's ok"

"Go on, touch him."

He looked at Xion, eyes wide, "What?!"

"He's not hurting me, and my hand is still on his scales, go on, it's a once in a lifetime experience!" She exclaimed, looking excited, "It's amazing, I want you to experience it too."

He looked at her for a few moments, before turning his head, he stared at the large dragon for a few minutes, before slowly reaching out his hand, shakily placing it on the dragon's muzzle.

Nothing happened, he merely let out a soft growl, most likely one to calm him.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She said with a chuckle.

"You're so much braver then me." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the dragon, "You reached out to him without a trace of fear."

"It was probably curiosity that drove me to do it, to be honest with you." She responded, before slowly pulling her hand away, "Can I get a picture, Mr.Farosh?"

The dragon nodded, and Roxas pulled his hand away too. Farosh then allowed Xion to take as many pictures as she pleased, before flying off again with a gentle roar.

As the dragon was flying away, she glanced towards Roxas, "How many times have you seen him?"

"Multiple, maybe 5 or 6, this would be the uh... 7th time? If it was 6 anyway." He scratched his head a little, the glow of the dragon slowly fading away, "I don't remember if I ever saw him before the calamity, if I had.. you probably would've seen him too." 

She rubbed her chin, "That's true, and I don't remember if I ever got to see him myself, I most likely didn't." 

"Yeah.."

She suddenly leaned up, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, causing his face to heat up and his eyes to widen, he sorta froze.

"Thanks for that, Roxas, it was breathtaking." She said with a soft smile, before beginning to walk off.

He stood there for a minute, blinking a couple of times, before he shook his head and rushed after her.

~

The 7th time she asked him, he had trouble answering.

"This is beautiful, it's as if they're.. giant flowers, but under the water." She said softly, lowering her hand into the clear waters and swishing it around with her fingers.

They were in a small boat, drifting over the waters beside Lurelin Village, Roxas had brought her here to show her the beach and the ocean in a much safer way then anywhere else, and she seemed to be enjoying it. It had been a week since they saw Farosh at the Bridge of Hylia.

"Yeah, they're large coral, but they look more like flowers then water plants." He admitted, using the paddle to move the boat forward slowly, the sun was starting to set, but he wasn't worried about that, they were safe out on the water.

"It's incredible! I wish I could touch them, but they're too far down and we have no diving gear." She said with a huff, resting her elbows on the edge of the boat, "Stupid lack of gills."

He let out a laugh at that, "I'm sure they sell some coral somewhere in the village, we can go look later, it won't be under the water, but it's still coral."

"Really?! That'd be great! I'd love to study it." She moved away from the edge of the boat and more into the middle, "It's fascinating."

"Yeah, fascinating.." he seemed to be distracted, by her, so distracted that he almost ran the boat into a small rock, taking in a sharp breath, he quickly directed the boat away from it, rather sloppily to say the least.

Xion started laughing at this, "Good job."

"Oh shush." He said and shook his head, putting the paddle down in the boat, just letting it drift, he could easily redirect it if he had too.

They just drifted for a while, talking about random things, and when the sun had fully set and the stars were out, they were still out on the water, but they'd be fine.

"Traveling around Hyrule has been amazing, but aren't you tired?" She suddenly asked, catching him a little off guard.

"Well no, not particularly."

"You used to hate water."

"I did???"

She laughed a little, "Somewhat yes, you'd always talk about how you weren't a very good swimmer whenever you were near any body of water, and now you swim like a fish." 

He scratched his head, "That's weird."

"You're as good at climbing now as you were back then however, probably even better." She kind of glanced away, "You can do a lot of things you couldn't back then, if you could I had never seen it."

"Oh."

"I don't think I've ever asked you, what all DO you remember? I've always asked if you remember specific things, not what you remember in general."

His mouth went dry, causing him to go completely silent, he had no idea how to answer.

She kept looking at him, wanting some kind of answer, so after a few minutes, he spoke up.

"I remember you the most I think, seeing as you left memories behind for me to recover through the photos in the Sheikah slate, I've started remembering Axel, Sora, and Ventus a lot more.. Vanitas somewhat. Aqua and Terra are vague, but I know who they were.. I feel bad for calling Isa a creep."

She laughed, but said nothing.

"I don't remember if we had parents, but I know that Ventus acted like Aqua and Terra were his, I didn't really see them that way, I don't know if Sora did or not, but I know he was always with Kairi and Riku. Best friends he said, did I even have any?" He kind of glanced towards the water, "I don't know if Axel counted, and for a while you hated me and didn't want me around. You eventually let up and apologized and we grew closer, so I guess you'd count, but I was only your knight, nobody saw me as anything but a knight, the Hylian Champion, the wielder of the sword that sealed the darkness, was that all I was? Just some hero who couldn't even talk without worry something wrong would come out?"

"Roxas-"

"The King, who's name I don't even remember, was always treating you more like a princess and not like his daughter, I was always treated like a knight and not like a person with feelings and problems. I remember that clear enough." He looked up at her, "I remember the other champions very vaguely, I remember the Divine Beasts, and Ganon awakening and taking everything we've ever had away. I remember the little things like how when you even in the slightest danger I had this powerful urge to protect you, or when you were upset I just wanted to hug you, or when I got really mad you, Sora, or Axel would always find some way to calm me down, I remember Namine teaching you to draw, and you trying to teach me, I wasn't very good at it, but I think I am now, at least that's what Kass said.." 

"I remember Axel always dragging us away to eat ice cream on the roof of your study, I remember Vanitas always trying to one up me and that one single time he admitted that I was impressive to him. I very vaguely remember the nightmares I'd have, or the anxiety I'd feel. Yet despite all of that I was always fighting like some raging bull." He shook his head.

She merely stared at him, eyes full of concern, she just wanted to hug him, but if he needed to rant then she'd let him. "...go on."

"I remember us running away from the castle as Ganon and the Guardians destroyed everything in their path, I remember you falling, calling yourself a failure, that you had failed everyone in Hyrule and let them all die, and my intense urge to comfort you without knowing how. Then you fell into my arms and just cried, and I had no idea what to say, so I just held you, wishing I could help you, heart aching and breaking at your sadness that I couldn't take away." 

"I remember- I-" he stopped, going silent and looking down at his hands, remembering just a few weeks ago when she insisted that he hadn't failed her, that he had given her hope, but he didn't feel like he did, but he didn't want to upset her, she was probably right and it was just his own emotions, but he couldn't help it.

"Roxas, listen to me."

He quickly looked up at her, she had moved a lot closer to him.

"You're the strongest person I've ever known, both mentally and physically, you're remarkable in all lines of skill and I'd be surprised if all of Hyrule weren't amazed by what you can do. Nothing that's happened in the past, or the present, or the future, will ever change that. You've been there for me when I needed you."

She gently raised her hand to his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"Now I'll be here for you."

"Thank you.." he mumbled, not opening his eyes, slowly lifting his hand and placing it over hers, "I've missed you."

"You have?"

"Mhm." He opened his eyes just a little and looked into here, "Your smile, your eyes, your strength and curiosity, your.. your presence in general."

"I guess you were alone too, just like I was... I wouldn't doubt that you missed me."

"Even when I only knew the sound of your voice and your name, even when I didn't remember my own name, I had this.. this longing, this desire to know you." He closed his eyes again, "I guess you have that effect on me."

Heat rose to her cheeks, but she didn't pull her hand away, "R.. really?"

"Mhm.. and as I regained the memories I had of you, that only grew, and grew, to the point where I'd ask Impa and Purah at least 1 question about you whenever I saw them, they usually wouldn't answer, saying I'd need to find out for myself." He let out a small huff, pulling away from her, "I honestly think that's what drove me to take back the Divine Beasts as quickly as I did."

"Me?"

"Yes Xion, you."

She blinked a couple of times, unsure of what to really say. Almost not noticing when Roxas slowly reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb.

"But I'm still just a knight."

She snapped out of her little trance and looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not royalty, you deserve better." He slowly pulled his hand away, grabbing the boat paddle, "And I'm not sure I can give that to you."

"Roxas.. what do you-"

"It's nothing." 

She wanted to question him further, but he was already directing the boat back to the shore.

~

The 8th time she asked, she didn't get an answer.

Soft music echoed throughout wetland stable, Kass, a music playing Rito, was visiting like he always used to, and was playing a beautiful song off of his accordion for anyone near the stable to hear, Roxas and Xion just happened to be some of them.

They were sitting under the large tree across from the stable, leaning back against it, and kind of against each other, eyes closed as they just listened. They seemed tired, it had been 2 weeks since what happened in Lurelin Village.

"This is nice." She muttered under her breath, "Just sitting here, listening to the music.."

"Mhm.."

"Sounds like the music they played at that the royal dance."

He opened his eyes, "Royal dance?"

"Yeah, when the champions had all been chosen, they held this royal event at the castle that anyone in the land could attend, there was a lot more then just dancing, but that's what I've always called it, we had to dance together, I didn't like it then, but now I wish I cherished it a little more." She explained, opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"Was I a good dancer?"

She nodded her head, sitting up straight, "The best one there."

He remained leaning against the tree, apparently deep in thought.

"Do you remember it at all?"

She didn't get an answer, for he stood up, and offered his hand to her.

"Let's dance."

She blinked a couple of times, "What?"

"Come on, dance with me." 

She stared at him, unblinking, before slowly taking his hand, and letting him help her up.

"Roxas.. are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sure if you are." He whispered.

She stared at him for a moment; unsure of what to say, before walking closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her a little closer.

"I'd love too."

The music seemed to fade away, when in reality it was still playing at full volume, it was merely being drowned out, their focus going fully onto each other as they moved into a more traditional slow dance position, his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder, he took her other hand in his own, and held it tight.

He realized he didn't really think this through; he had just wanted to dance with her, forgetting that he hadn't danced in a century, but with the way she looked, the moonlight shining down on her and making her eyes impossibly blue, he decided that didn't matter.

His heart pounded hard in his chest, but he felt completely and utterly calm. They danced around in the grass as if it was natural to them, as if they was nothing new or weird about it, he spun her around and pulled her closer, and she fell into the movements as if she had done this a hundred times before.

He felt like he was on fire, barely able to focus on the movements, he was much more focused on her, on the way she moved, on the soft laugh she'd let out every now and then, on her smile and her eyes, on.. well, everything about her. He managed to move in perfect tune with her despite this, it was almost magical, for him anyway.

They danced for what felt like forever, when suddenly he tripped a little bit and sorta stumbled, but she caught him, like she always had. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just uh.. tripped-" he stopped talking when he turned his head to find her inches away from him.

"We were dancing for a while, I'm not surprised.." she mumbled, lifting her hand and gently rubbing his cheek, "It was fun, thank you."

"You- you're welcome.." he blurted, eyes wide as he looked at her, "You.. uh.. you're-"

She gently pulled him closer and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she let out a soft sigh, "You're still a good dancer."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, but didn't close his eyes, just looked at her with a soft gaze, "Really?"

"Mhm, really good, you're good at a lot of things.."

He slowly closed his eyes, "Well, so are you."

"Thank you."

She suddenly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, causing him to get flustered and freeze up like back on the bridge, before she pulled away, "Come on, let's head inside." 

"O- ok.."

~

The 9th time she asked him, he asked her too.

"It's so beautiful up here! You can see for miles and miles and miles!" She shouted excitedly as she stood on the very edge of the cliff surrounding Satori Mountain, snapping picture after picture with the Sheikah Slate. "You can ever see over to Death Mountain! Which is all the way on the other side of Hyrule!"

"Yeah.." he muttered, so quiet she almost didn't hear him. He was leaning back against the large Cherry Blossom Tree that overlooked a small pond surrounded by rocks and greenery. His eyes were soft as he watched her, excitedly looking around and taking picture after picture, but he was close enough to where he could go and help her if she tripped or anything. "It's beautiful."

He wasn't exactly talking about the view, he was talking about her. How the setting sun shined on her skin and her hair, making her appear to be glowing, how the rays made her blue eyes sparkle like sapphires.

"Hey Xion? Step back just a bit, it's getting dark, Keese's might start flying by soon." 

She looked over her shoulder at him, nodding her head and stepping back a couple of steps, before looking back out over the view.

He had brought her up here on the Master Cycle instead of by horseback, she had been beyond excited for that but had also been holding onto him for dear life the entire time, he glanced down towards the grassy area just before the pond, right in front of the trail back down, where the Master Cycle currently rested.

"Hey Roxas?"

He perked up, looking over towards her with attentive eyes, "Yes Xion?" 

"Can you come here for a second?"

He blinked a couple of times, before pushing off of the tree and walking over to where she stood, looking out over Hyrule and letting the cool breeze rush over him, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, reveling in how calming it was up here.

"Look over there, towards the castle."

He opened his eyes again, directing towards the ruins of Hyrule Castle, he stared for a good few minutes, unable to really say anything, before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's up?"

"Do you remember your time there at all..?"

His eyes darted around, avoiding her soft gaze, before he looked back towards the castle. "Not really. Only in small pieces. Why?" 

"I was just wondering.."

They were silent for a few moments, before he spoke up again. "What do you remember, Xion?"

She blinked a couple of times, looking at him in surprise at his sudden question, before she stared out towards the castle. A sad look slowly formed on her face.

"I remember all the good days, all the royal events, the way everything was always fancy and organized, how much everyone respected me as the Princess.." she shook her head, "I remember the colossal library, my room and study, the throne room.. everything."

He didn't take his off of her as she spoke, but it was very obvious that he was listening, and she knew that.

"But I also remember Ganon, those 100 years stuck there with that.. horrible defiant creature. Malice thrown all over the castle, monsters having taken over, and being unable to do anything about it until the day you'd come."

She looked away from the castle, and into his eyes. "And I remember you."

"Me?"

She nodded her head, "The day I met you, how horribly rude I was to you at first.. how we soon became close friends, how you'd help me with my studies and I'd help you with yours. That one time you tried to teach me how to use a sword.." she let out a soft chuckle. 

He felt his cheeks heat up with slight embarrassment and looked away, back towards the castle. "I feel bad that I barely remember anything about our past, but you remember everything."

"That's not your fault." She spoke softly, stepped closer to him and turning his head to face her, "You've remembered so much in such little time, I'm very proud of you." She said with a smile.

His cheeks were now a bright red, and his heart was pounding in his chest at how close she was, but he tried to ignore this. "Oh- th.. thank you-"

She laughed and shook her head, stepping back from him and slipping the slate in her bag, before she turned and walked over to the Cherry Blossom Tree, sitting down underneath it and learning back against the trunk, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

He soon followed her, sitting down beside her and just stating up at the sky, listening to the birds chirping as the sun slowly set.

"I like being with you, Roxas. I think that's more then enough for me."

He blinked, turning to look at her, noticing her eyes still closed, but she was leaning against his shoulder now, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Is this about..?"

"Back in Lurelin Village? Yeah, we never talked about it." She mumbled, not opening her eyes, "You don't have to worry about what you can give me, Roxas. You're more then enough for me."

He didn't really know what to say, so he instead shuffled just enough to where she could lean against him more comfortably, and after he was sure that she had fallen asleep, he slowly leaned his head against hers, and closed his eyes. He enjoyed her company, even just being with her made him feel wonderful. 

~

The 10th time she asked him, his heart skipped a beat.

"The stars are beautiful."

He glanced over at her, the two laying side by side on their backs on his rooftop, it had only been a few days since their conversation at Satori Mountain, and ever since that day he's been wanting to tell her something with no idea how. So instead he's avoided the topic all together, but now he was having a hard time not blurting it out.

And right now, he felt that she was more beautiful then the stars in the sky.

"Roxas?"

"Oh? Uh- yeah! They're.. stunning."

She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Do you ever wonder, what would've happened, had we won?"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, turning his head to look at her.

"Like, if we had beaten Ganon back then, would we still be as close as we seem to be now?" She turned her head to look at him, "Like, would we be so comfortable with each other? Would you still be talking less? Being more formal?"

He blinked a couple of times, "We probably would've grown closer, eventually.."

She looked back up at the sky, "I hope we would've, I like being this close with you."

"You- yo- do?"

"Mhm."

She was silent for a few minutes, so he didn't say anything either, before suddenly she held her hand up to the sky.

"Do you remember.. what you said that day?"

"Which day?"

She sat up and looked over at him, "When you- uh.. died."

He raised an eyebrow, "I said something?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Yes you did, I assume you don't remember it?"

"I didn't say anything in the memory.."

She closed her eyes for a minute, appearing to be deep in thought.

"That's fine."

He looked at her for a minute, before sitting up, "What was it?"

"It was nothing."

She sounded disappointed, and that of course caused him to worry, "...Xion? You can tell me, it's ok."

She looked up at him, straight into his eyes, as if she was searching for something, but all it did was make his heart beat faster.

"You said you were proud of me, that you knew I could unlock my powers. That.. that you.." she took in a sharp inhale, "You said.. that you loved me."

His mouth went dry, "I- I erm- I did?" 

She nodded her head, "I never got to say it back."

"You- I- y-" he coughed "You lo-" 

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well.." he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her shyly. "I uh.. still.. do."

"...what?"

"I still do."

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him closer, so she could stare into his eyes.

"You can't be serious, come on tell me the truth."

He gulped, "I- I am telling the truth- I'm just- er-" he glanced away for a moment before looking back into her eyes, "uh- nervous."

She raised an eyebrow, before slowly letting go of him, he didn't move though.

"And you're 100% positive?"

He nodded his head

"And it's not just because I said it?"

He nodded again

"And it's not just because I remember you saying it all those years ago?"

He nodded a third time

She glanced around, avoiding his gaze, as if she hadn't expected this outcome at all.

"...huh.."

"What is it?"

She looked back at him, "I just didn't expect that answer."

"What were you expecting?" He asked, tilting his head just a little bit in confusion.

"I just, threw out a line, I didn't expect you to actually.. take it. Like I expected you to go "well I don't feel that way anymore" or something, but instead you... do." 

His eyes softened, "I was actually planning on telling you myself, but you beat me too it."

Again, she looked surprised, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"You know, I was expecting it to be a little more.. magical though." He muttered, "Like I was gonna say something like "you're more beautiful then the stars" and then I was gonna lean in and-" he stopped, suddenly noticing how close she had gotten to him.

"Since when were you such a hopeless romantic?"

"I guess since I met you." He said, before rubbing his face, "I'm not very good at being romantic though, at least I don't think I am."

"I'm think you've done pretty good so far." She said with a smile, "What, with the dancing and all."

"Oh yeah-" he laughed nervously, "I'm still surprised that I pulled that off."

She chuckled and shook her head, before leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes, "You did splendidly, we should dance again sometime."

"Yeah.. I'd love too." He mumbled, closing his eyes slowly. 

"Hey.. remember Kakariko?"

His mouth went dry and he pulled away from her, wide eyed. "You mean our uh- when we almost uh-" he coughed and rubbed his mouth, glancing away from her with a blush on his cheeks, "You know.."

She laughed, "Kissed?"

"Yeah- that-"

"Well, yes that's what I mean." She kind of rubbed her hands.

They were silent for a bit, before she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, catching him off guard and causing him to freeze up. It was quick, but it left him breathless anyway.

"I'll see you inside, don't stay out too long." She whispered, before standing up and walking off, climbing down the ladder, and heading inside.

He watched her go, before letting out a soft, happy sigh.

Things finally felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sure you all know what Link and Zelda's main outfits look like in BOTW, for most of the story they're wearing those. But..
> 
> Roxas's Winter Outfit
> 
> https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Snowquill_Headdress (without the braids)
> 
> https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Snowquill_Tunic (White Dye)
> 
> https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Snowquill_Trousers (Black Dye)
> 
> Xion's Winter Outfit
> 
> https://narayu-crea.tumblr.com/post/168432271251/princess-zelda-winter-outfit-breath-of-the-wild
> 
> Oh and here's that Dragon https://zelda.fandom.com/wiki/Farosh
> 
> I'm not as good at describing certain things, like scenery and outfits, as I'd like to be, but I hope these help!
> 
> Oh and if you find any Typos or anything (I think I got them all?) Please calmly let me know in a comment and I'll fix it eventually.


End file.
